The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A conventional electrical connector has an insulating body, and a plurality of terminals accommodated in the insulating body. Each of the terminals has a first conductive terminal and a second conductive terminal. The first conductive terminal and the second conductive terminal are of a separate design, and the first conductive terminal can be assembled and positioned to the second conductive terminal. The first conductive terminal includes a base and a first elastic portion bending and extending upward and forward from the base, and a first contact portion electrically connected to a chip module is formed at the tail end of the first elastic portion. The second conductive terminal includes a retaining portion and a second elastic portion bending and extending upward and forward from one end of the retaining portion, and a second contact portion electrically connected to the chip module is formed at the second elastic portion. The base and the retaining portion are attached and fixed in a front-rear direction, and the first elastic portion and the second elastic portion are spaced apart from each other to ensure that the first elastic portion and the second elastic portion do not touch each other when being elastically deformed by the pressure of the chip module, thereby satisfying the demand of multiple contact points on the electrical connector terminals.
However, the first elastic portion bends and extends upward and forward from the base, and the second elastic portion bends and extends upward and forward from the retaining portion. Therefore, a distance between the first elastic portion and the second elastic portion in the front-rear direction gradually increases upward from the bottom, such that the first contact portion and the second contact portion have a certain interval in the front-rear direction. When more terminals are required to be arranged, and the first and second contact portions of each terminal are required to have a certain interval, the terminals cannot be densely arranged in a limited-sized insulating body, which is disadvantageous for high-frequency performance of the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.